


It's Time

by MarieFieve



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Cobert fluff, F/M, Lady Grantham - Freeform, Lord Grantham - Freeform, cobert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieFieve/pseuds/MarieFieve
Summary: Just a little snippet about Violet finally understanding something important and deciding that "it's time". My first attempt at writing for DA, it's really short but that "moment" got stuck in my brain and I couldn't let it pass without trying to write.
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley
Kudos: 10





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, this is my first attempt at Cobert and it's been six years since I last wrote anything...  
> Please let me know what you think, even if it's really really short.
> 
> Obviously, this just for fun and I don't own anything !!!

**_ It’s Time _ **

The Abbey was silent, dormant in the middle of that December night. Violet couldn’t sleep and wandered from dark corridors to dark corridors in the hope to tire herself and finally be granted with a deep slumber devoid of any dream. The cold air made her shiver lightly as she approached the banister of the gallery. She readjusted her shawl around her shoulders in a vain attempt to keep herself warm as she leaned against one of the stone columns taking in the view of the great hall bathed in the moonlight. It was strange, how the walls, tapestries, carpets and every pieces of furniture could take in a light blue and silver lining under the kind caress of the Moon. Violet’s gaze slowly traveled from portraits to the stone walls to the mantel of the hearth, taking in the calm of the moment when her eyes fell on a couple silently dancing in each other arms in the middle of the room. Her son and his American wife of almost a year were wrapped in each other, too close for them to be in the open space of the Abbey. Violet frowned, they were in their nightgowns, holding each other, in the open. Even though it was the middle of the night this was highly inappropriate. How could her so proper son could let that girl drag him in the great hall in the middle of the night to dance so close together.  
Robert held Cora very close to him. Swaying them so gently you could actually believe they weren’t moving at all if you didn’t pay enough attention. His left hand covered Cora’s small one just above his heart while she was nestled against his chest, her face hidden in the crook of his neck as he tightened his other arm around her waist, pulling her even closer as if he needed to be reassured of her existence. He lightly kissed the crown of her head before leaning his cheek there, their embrace being more tender as the seconds passed by. Violet couldn’t really take in what she was witnessing. She knew, as Cora slightly separated herself from her husband to share an intense gaze between them, that she should stop watching them and go back to bed. She quickly understood this moment was far too intimate to be witnessed. Robert leaned in to press a butterfly kiss on Cora’s forehead as she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, a very discreet smile gracing her lips. Violet finally knew this moment would be treasured and remembered for years to come by the young couple. She couldn’t actually grasp what had happened or what was happening but she knew, very deep down, that from now on nothing would ever be the same. When she saw the way her son looked at his wife before finally kissing her delicately on the lips, both totally oblivious to their witness, she knew that finally, maybe, happiness would come to bring back life in the very heart of the Abbey.  
A smile formed on Violet’s lips as she silently walked back toward her bedroom. It was time, she decided, to accept Cora as her daughter, and not only an American Heiress her son married to save Downton Abbey. It was definitely time to welcome the young woman properly into her family as an ally rather than her enemy.


End file.
